The present invention is related to a connection structure for side bracket of door/window Venetian blind, comprising a pair of Venetian door/window units, two decoration connection boards each pivotally joined to one side of one Venetian door/window unit thereof, an upper and a lower frames mounted onto the top and bottom edges of the door/window units respectively, and a stop plate for location of both door/window units in closing manner. The other side of each decoration connection board is provided with a front decoration face with various kinds of patterns disposed thereon, and a rear adjustment section via which the decoration connection boards are suitably fixed to outer walls of a preset frame of any sizes, effectively sheltering sun or wind from coming in there-through as well as achieving the overall beauty of the door/window Venetian blind in display.
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2. A conventional connection structure for side bracket of door/window Venetian blind is mainly made up of a pair of door/window units 10, two connection boards 20 pivotally joined at one side of the door/window units respectively. A plurality of equally spaced stepwise through holes 21 are disposed at one side of the connection boards 20 respectively, via which the connection boards 20 thereof are directly secured onto inner walls 41 disposed at both sides of a preset frame 40. Decoration boards 50 are then adapted to outer walls 42 defined by the preset frame 40 and fixedly secured thereto for location.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional connection structure for side bracket of door/window Venetian blind. First, the connection boards 20 are directly fixed to the inner walls 41 of a preset frame 40 that can be either too big or too small for the connection boards 20. In either case, cutting or replacement is troublesomely required for the connection boards 20 to be adapted thereto, which makes the connection boards 20 quite limited in range of use. Second, the connection boards 20 are directly applied to the inner walls 41 of the preset frame 40. In case of uneven surface of the inner walls 41, a gap A might be formed between the inner walls 41 and the connection boards 20 as shown in FIG. 2, making the door/window Venetian blind fail to effectively shelter sun or wind from coming in there-through as well as destroying the overall beauty of the door/window Venetian blind in display. Third, the connection boards 20 and decoration boards 50 are separately assembled onto the door/window units 10, which are both time-consuming and troublesome in assembly. Besides, decoration boards 50 are individually purchased, which is quite uneconomical in the costs of materials and production as well.